


Strawberry Milkshake

by MonkeyDRenni



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erdbeermilchshake, F/F, Gay, Lesbian, Love, Zweisamkeit, den Moment genießen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyDRenni/pseuds/MonkeyDRenni
Summary: Ein Moment zu Zweit in einem kleinen Bistro.
Kudos: 2





	Strawberry Milkshake

**Author's Note:**

> Dank an Vanessa, welche mich durch ihre Erwähnung von Erdbeermilchshake spontan inspirierte.

Ich liebe es, wie sie ihren Fuß im Takt der Bistro-Musik bewegt. Wie sie eins zu werden scheint mit der Harmonie des Raumes. Wie sie durch die großen Fenster schaut, die Sonne sich in ihren Augen spiegelt und sie selbst zeitgleich bedeckt wird von Sonnenstrahlen, die ihren Körper wärmen.

Ich liebe die Kleidung, welche ihre Haut umschmeichelt und die sie heute sorgfältig ausgesucht hat, um nicht nur mir zu gefallen, sondern auch um ihre innere Schönheit nach Außen zu tragen. Das Gefühl zu erleben, wie es ist, hundertprozentig man selbst zu sein. 

Ich liebe es, wie ihre Lippen sich um den Strohhalm schließen und sie in das Getränk blubbert. Ein Geräusch, welches unter vielen anderen untergeht und ihr dieses kleine Lächeln aufs Gesicht zaubert.

Ich liebe, wie sie sich etwas von dem Shake von den Lippen leckt und sich entspannt nach hinten lehnt, um den Augenblick zu genießen.

Ich liebe es, hier mit ihr zu sein und alles zu fühlen, was sie und der Moment ausstrahlen, während ich mit dem Strohhalm durch den Erdbeershake rühre und mich in seiner zähflüssigen Tiefe verliere.


End file.
